Desmond Miles
Desmond Miles is officieel afkomstig uit de Farm'(vertaling : Boerderij), een plaats waar de tegenwoordige Assassin's wonen. Hij kon zijn ouders niet uitstaan en had het niet naar zijn zin in de Farm. Op 16 jarige leeftijd vluchtte hij. Geboorte jaar : 1987 download1234.jpg|Desmond Miles images34.jpg images (1).jpg images (2).jpg images (4).jpg images (5).jpg Assassin's Creed 1 Edit Na negen jaar te zijn verdwenen, hij is inmiddels 25, wordt hij ontvoerd door Warren Vidic naar een lab genaamd Abstergo Industries. Hier wordt hij een aantal dagen gevangen genomen door Warren en Lucy, Warren's assistent. Ze hebben hem nodig omdat ze een machine hebben gebouwd, de Animus, waarmee je herinneringen van personen kunt afspelen. Via het DNA van Desmond, kunnen ze het leven van Altaïr, Desmonds voorouder een Assassin, afspelen. In het spel keer je regelmatig terug naar Desmond, zodra er een dag voorbij is. Desmond (kan, dit hoeft niet) steelt een laserpen van Warren en Lucy laat hem liggen op haar bureau. Hiermee kun je 's avonds terug naar het lab, want als je in je slaapkamer bent, wordt die op slot gedaan. Zodra je met die laserpen terug naar het lab bent gegaan, kun je informatie lezen van Lucy's en Warren's computers. Desmond krijgt te horen dat Warren een Templar (Of tempelier) is en dat hij de laatste levende assassin is. Aan het einde van dit spel krijgt Desmond een nieuwe gave : Eaglevision(Arendsogen)waarmee hij geheime boodschappen van de vorige gevangen kon zien, Subject 16 (Desmond wordt ook wel subject 17 genoemd). Meestal geschreven in bloed. Assassin's Creed IIEdit Assassin's Creed I loopt vrijwel over in deel II. Desmond kan nu overal Eaglevision gebruiken en hij kan nu free runnen, net als Altaïr. Lucy komt hem op halen met bloedvlekken in haar kleren, ze zegt dat ze geen tijd heeft om te vertellen wat ze heeft gedaan en dat hij mee moet. Samen ontsnappen ze uit Abstergo en gaan naar een andere schuilplaats, zonder templars. Daar zijn ook andere mensen (vrienden van Lucy) en een animus(2.0). In dit spel zal je als Ezio Auditore spelen in het verleden. Het is Lucy's plan om Desmond te trainen in een paar dagen tot Asssassin, om de templars tegen te houden. Het 'Bleeding effect' zorgt ervoor dat Desmond zichzelf traint, net als Ezio deedt, alleen dan in een paar dagen. Hoe dit kan : Zodra Desmond in die animus gaat, kan hij daar maanden blijven, zonder dat er een dag voorbij gaat in het heden, dus doet hij jaren van training in een paar dagen. Het bleeding effect blijkt echter ook een nadeel te zijn voor Desmond, omdat hij net iets te lang in een animus heeft gezeten, wat erg schadelijk is. Daardoor ziet hij soms dingen die er niet zijn, vooral wachters uit het verleden van Ezio, en schakelt zijn Eaglevision vaak vanzelf aan. Assassin's Creed BrotherhoodEdit Het gaat verder waar je bij Assasins Creed II bent gebleven. Desmond en het team vluchten in een busje weg van de tempeliers. Je komt uit bij de villa van Mario (de oom van Ezio Auditore). Het kleine stadje is nogsteeds bewoont. De animus word opgezet in de kelder van de villa waar eerst het pantser van Altaïr lag. Je kunt als desmond nu ook rondlopen door de stad als je de animus verlaat. Je speelt in de animus verder als Ezio. Als je erachter bent gekomen waar Ezio, The Piece of Eden heeft achtergelaten ga je die halen. Het is onder het coloseum waar je met Ezio zelf ook veel bent. Als je The Piece of Eden heb bereikt pakt je het en tegen je wil in vermoord je Lucy met je Verborgen mes. Het spel stopt hier. Tijdens de aftiteling hoor je 2 stemmen, de een zegt: Get him out of there! En dat heeft de animus waarschijnlijk met hem gedaan.